The present invention is a new and distinct variety of evergreen Azalea of the genus Rhododendron. This new Azalea, hereinafter referred to as ‘MNIHAR013’, was discovered in 2003 in Lawrenceville, Ga. ‘MNIHAR013’ originated from a planned cross hybridization between the female azalea plant ‘Conleb’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,581) and the male azalea plant ‘September Morn’ (unpatented) in a controlled environment in Lawrenceville, Ga. The instant plant has attractive, showy, orange-red flowers, a broadly-rounded, airy growth habit, and cold hardiness.
The new variety was first propagated via semi-hardwood cuttings in 2003 in Dearing, Ga. and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by semi-hardwood cuttings in Dearing, Ga. for over seven years. ‘MNIHAR013’ has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations via semi-hardwood cuttings.
‘MNIHAR011’ has not been made publicly available or sold more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.